Camping with Sikowitz
by LizAri27
Summary: It's the spring break and Sikowitz is taking the gang to camp in the forest. What will happen when Tori discovers Jade's carrying many secrets behing her strong walls ? Major Jori romance and Cade friendship. Rated T for safety (girlxgirl relationship) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Everybody's ready?

**Chapter 1: Jade's POV **

"Come on Jade we're late!" I heard my aunt shout

"Yeah I'm coming!" I shouted back

I came downstairs with my two suitcases and got in the car. She drove me to school where the gang was waiting for me with our favorite teacher. It's the Spring Break and Sikowitz is taking us to camp in the forest. You must be wondering why he is doing that but I don't even know, he's such a weird man! But I'm not complaining, since my parents don't care about me anymore, I spend my holidays alone at my place and going out of it is nice even if that means I have to deal with Tori Vega for two whole weeks!

"Yay Jade's here! We can go now!" I heard Cat exclaimed

"Come here Jade, put your suitcases in the van and take a sit." Sikowitz said

I went to the back of the van, put my two suitcases in and went to the side before stepping in. I waved a quick hello to everyone before sitting in the only empty sit, between Tori and Cat in the back of the van.

"Everybody's ready?" Sikowitz asked. We could heard that he was very excited.

"Yeah!" Cat shouted, as excited as him.

"Let's go then!"

He started the van and few seconds after, we were gone. We're all silent for a few moments but Cat didn't seem to like it because she quickly began one of her famous brother's story.

"One day, my brother was camping in the forest and at night, a wolf came but in fact it was just his friend's dog!" she giggled

Everyone rolled their eyes. Cat's brother's stories are always strange, this guy is definitely not normal! That's right, Cat isn't very normal either but she doesn't do such weird thing!

"Why isn't there any music?" Tori asked

"It's my cousin's van but he doesn't like music so there isn't any radio" he explained

"So what if Jade and I sing you a song?" Cat asked, smiling at me, waiting for my answer.

"Whatever but I pick up the song" I simply said

"Kay kay!" she said happily "Jade picks up the song!"

"What about 'Give it up'?" I asked

"Yeah! Let's do it!" she shouted

The journey to the forest passed quickly. We sang all the way and none of us saw the time passed through.

"Everyone out!" Sikowitz exclaimed once he had stopped the van "Get your stuffs and come help me with the tents!"

We did so and began the installation.

"Sikowitz?" Cat asked "We're 7 and there are only 3 tents!"

"Right Cat! I was going to talk about it! There's one for the boys: Beck, André and Robbie –"

"And Rex!" Robbie exclaimed

"And Rex… " Sikowitz resumed talking "One for me and the last one is the girls' one for you, Jade and Tori"

Wait, did I heard right? I am going to sleep with Tori Vega for two whole weeks? These holidays are going to be very long …

"Yeah! I'll sleep with my best friends!" Cat shouted before hugging me

I hate being hug but this perky redhead is so cute that I cannot do anything but hug her back


	2. Chapter 2: Pick up a character

**Chapter 2 : Jade's POV**

Once we're done with the tents and our stuff, we went to see Sikowitz who had to explain us what he wanted us to do.

"Okay so girls, you'll cook the dinners and boys you'll do the lunches. Sounds good to you?" he asked

Everybody nods, it's not like we have a choice!

"What about you?" Tori asked "Won't you cook?"

"I don't need to since I only drink coconut juice!"

Wait, this man never eats? He just drinks his coconuts all day? I always knew that he is weird but not at this point! Anyway, I'll have to cook which is a thing I've never done … But since Tori Vega will be with me, this little miss perfect will do it! And if she wants me to help her, I can poison her food! That's a good idea! I know what you are saying 'Oh Jade might be mean but I'm sure she'll never dare to kill Tori!' You're right, I don't want her to die, at least for the moment but if I can make her sick for the rest of the holidays it'll be fun!

"Oh and I want you to learn some things during these holidays so I'll ask you to do some acting exercise" he explained

Of course, he had to make us do strange exercises even during holidays!

"Okay so someone is going to pick up a character for each of you and you're going to stay in it from 10 am to 8 pm tomorrow. The last one in his or her character will have to do the washing up for the rest of the holiday!" he said happily

"That's not fair if we have a weird character we'll be punished for the rest of the holiday!" Cat exclaimed

"That's the aim of the exercise Cat, you'll have to concentrate!"

"Okay so who choose for who?" I asked

"Hmmm… Cat you'll choose for Jade, Jade for Tori, Tori for Andre, Andre for Beck, Beck for Robbie and Robbie for Cat! You'll have all the afternoon to think about which character you want the other to be and you'll tell us during the dinner. The exercise will begin tomorrow!" he said proudly

Very good choice for once Sikowitz! Me choosing for Vega will be fun and I'll make sure that she'll do the washing up! Plus, Cat's choice won't be very hard to handle, I'm pretty sure that she'll choose a pet or something like that.

Sikowitz went back sipping his coconut in his tent, we left him alone and went back in our tents as well. The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, I thought, read a little and watched Vega and Cat cook the dinner. Soon enough it was time for us to tell the characters for the acting exercise.

"So Tori! Tell us what André is going to be!" Sikowitz shouted once we were sat around the table

"Well, André is going to be a sheriff with pink clothes and a very weird Spanish accent"

"Okay, I think I'll have to borrow some of Cat's clothes then!" he laughed

Tori and Cat giggled. That's right that seeing André in Cat's clothes will be fun. For once in her life Vega had a good idea! You're right that's not exactly the truth but anyway …

I didn't listen to the other's characters because it's really not interesting, but when Sikowitz called Cat's name, my attention was caught. So which pet am I going to be?

"So Jade is going to be a very kind farmer who never say something mean to anyone and who also have a magic unicorn with her!" she shouted excitedly

Okay, I was almost right, I am not the magic unicorn but I still have one with me … This exercise will be more difficult than I thought it will be because I don't know if I'll be able to be kind and pleasant with everyone (including Vega and Robbie) during the whole day!

I was cut in my thoughts when Sikowitz called my name for me to tell them which character Tori's gonna be

"Okay so Tori will be …"


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 3 : Tori's POV**

_"Okay so Tori will be …"_ she paused a few second "Me!" she ended proud of her

"What?" I asked, not knowing if I heard right

"Don't play the dumb girl with me Vega, I know you're not!" she exclaimed

Wait, did she really say that? Did she really admitted that she doesn't think I'm a dumb girl? I cannot believe it! Jade West said something nice (or at least not mean) to me?!

"I mean, you're not deaf! You heard me!" she quickly corrected herself

"To be clear, you'll have to be a heartless bitch" I heard Rex say

Robbie quickly apologized for him, saying that he didn't mean it but Rex's arm was already far away in the bushes

"Reeeeex!" Robbie shouted, running into the bushes

We all laughed, except Jade of course, but I could see a grin on her face. She was apparently proud of her which was not a big surprise for me

"Okay so while Robbie is looking for Rex's arm, why don't we begin to eat?" Sikowitz asked

"Yeah!" Cat shouted "Tori, Jade and I made you delicious lasagna!"

"Yeah, Jade was very helpful" I added on an ironic ton

"I know, you cannot do anything if I'm not around, I understand!" she said with a smirk

This girl is definitely impossible! She always finds ways to tell that she's amazing and thousands of other qualities. I don't say that she's not amazing, I have to admit that she's extremely talented: she is an incredible actress, a dancer and her voice is just wonderful! Plus, she's also beautiful with her long dark hair and her blue flashes. I'll never say all of that to her of course because I don't want to die but she doesn't let me indifferent. I know that behind the aggressive and impulsive girl, there is a sensitive and vulnerable one, I saw that girl when Jade came to me after she broke up with Beck, but Jade will never show this other girl. It'll ruin the reputation of the big bad girl she made for herself.

Robbie joined us about 15 minutes after the beginning of the dinner. He had found Rex's arm but couldn't put it back so Rex is going to stay armless for the rest of the holiday! We finished the diner pretty quickly, talking about things and others. We hadn't begin Sikowitz's exercise yet so Sikowitz did the washing up, knowing that this was the only time he would do it

We decided to do a Truth or Dare before going in our respective tents. So we took chairs, sat in a circle and Cat began the game on her PearPhone

"Okay so, Beck! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm Truth"

We waited a few seconds for Cat's phone to ask the question

"Are you actually dating someone?" Cat read

"Yes" he mumbled

Why did he mumble? Everybody know that he's dating Jade, it's not a secret.

"I think I didn't understand well!" Jade exclaimed "Did you forget that you dumped me a week ago and said that this time was the last? Did you already forget that?!"

Wait, what?! They broke up? The famous Hollywood Arts' couple broke up for good?

"I know, I wasn't talking about you!" he answered louder, interrupting my thoughts

"You're already dating someone else? I hope you're kidding me!" Jade continued

"Yeah Jade, I am dating someone else and before you ask, no I didn't broke up with you to be with her"

"So who is this girl?" she asked on an angry ton

"None of your business!" he shouted

Wow, I never saw Beck that angry, especially towards his girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend)

Jade didn't insisted, it was a waste of her time because apparently, Beck wasn't even thinking of telling us who his new girlfriend was.

"Hmm so, Andre Truth or Dare?" Cat asked shyly

"Dare!"

"Sing your favourite song" Cat read on her PearPhone

"Easy! Tori will you sing it with me?" He asked, looking at me

"Sure" I simply answered, knowing what he wanted to sing

_All my attention baby_

_My extra time_

_There's nothin' I won't give you_

_Girl if you were mine_

_Six million times I'm thinkin'_

_About your face_

_You know I'm crazy for you_

_Let me count the ways_

_Too many girls I'm chasin'_

_I've had my fun_

_But all the time was wasted_

_Girl you know that you're the one_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute_

_There's only one in your life_

_I want it to be me_

_Gon' set your heart on fire_

_Burnin' in the fourth degree_

_Serenade you, call your name_

_For you to come around_

_9, 10 back again_

_Count the ways I love you now_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute_

_Ooh Ooh_

_10, you're beautiful_

_9, you're amazing_

_8, you're contagious_

_Every time I look at you_

_6, you're a star_

_5, who you are_

_4, 3 know you want me_

_Don't you know that I want you too_

_You're the one (Yeah)_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh)_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh)_

_It's a countdown!_

* * *

We ended our song and resumed playing.

Robbie danced like a robot and Cat told us one of her brother's story

"Tori truth or dare?" Cat asked

"Truth" I answered

"Who is the most attractive person around you?" she read

Oh god, I cannot tell Jade, she will kill me and everybody will know that I'm in girls… It isn't such a big deal, I'm sure none of them is going to judge me but still, I don't want them to know for now

"So Tori? Your answer? And we don't want a lie!" Andre called me

"Jade?" I said shyly, more like a question

Nobody said anything, even Jade. I saw something in her eyes but curiously it was not the anger I thought I would see. No, it was something else but I couldn't tell what. It quickly disappeared and the game continued. Nothing special happened because we were playing on the soft mode for this time.

We stopped the game around 11 pm and we prepared to go to bed. The tent was just big enough for the three of us to stand up and sleep without touching the others. We slipped in our pajamas and 10 minutes later, everybody was asleep. Everybody except me, I felt tired but the sleep wouldn't come! I was too preoccupied thinking about what I saw in Jade eyes, she wasn't angry when I said her I found her attractive, the thing I saw in her eyes was looked like fear but that isn't possible, Jade West isn't afraid of me or whatever I can say. It took one more hour for me to fell asleep, the last thing I saw was Jade's peaceful and sleeping face next to me


	4. Chapter 4: Get in characters!

**Chapter 4 : Jade's POV**

"Jade! It's time to wake up!" I heard Cat shout

"Cat! Out! Right now!" I yelled

I didn't specially intend to yell at her but I hate being woken up by someone shouting at me.

"Okay…" she said with a pout "But you better be ready in half an hour so we can begin Sikowitz's exercise"

Shit! I have forgotten this fucking acting exercise… I'll have to be a fucking farmer with a magic unicorn for the rest of the day if I don't want to do the washing up for the rest of the holidays (if we can call them holidays…) Anyway, it'll be fun 'cause Vega will have to be mean to everyone and I doubt that this little miss perfect is able to let at least one insult out of her perfect lips! Whoa, what did I just say?! Okay time to get ready!

"3…2…1…Get in your characters!" Sikowitz shouted

Okay, beginning of the hell…

"So, I want to change the rules a little, to convince you to stay in your characters as long as possible, I decided that the last person in character will choose who'll do the washing up! Clear for everyone?" He asked

Why does he always want to change the rules he made? He is really a strange man but anyway, at least if Vega doesn't break character first, I can be the last and choose her! That's a good idea in fact!

"No answer? I'll take that at a yes! So, you're at the beach and someone ask to go to the sea. Get ready!"

We laid down on the floor, like we're on the sand at the beach

"And… Action!" he shouted

"Hey my friends! Does anyone want to come with me to the sea?" Andre asked with his strange Spanish accent

"Yeah!" Cat shouted

"Are there fishes in this sea? If there are I'm in!" Beck yelled

" . .you" Robbie said, in a robot voice, pausing between every words

"What about you little farmer?" he asked, turning at me

"Of course, I'd be very happy to join you!" I answered, taking a kind and sweet voice "Can my unicorn come with us?"

"Yes! A unicorn!" Cat shouted, really excited

"And you, Jade? Do you want to come?" he asked, turning at Tori

"NO!" she yelled

Okay, that was the easy part, everybody know that I'd say that

"Let's go then!"

We got up (except Tori) and walked to the "sea"

"It's cold!" Cat shouted

" . .cold" Robbie replied, mimicking to enter the water (**AN**: I don't know if it's the good syntax but I think you'll understand anyway)

"Robbie, you're out! A robot cannot go into the water!" Sikowitz interrupted "I already told you, you need to learn a lot of things on robots!"

"But I'm a waterproof robot! It's a new technology!" Robbie answered, trying to stay in the exercise

"Did Beck say it was waterproof? I don't think so, you're out!" he replied

Robbie pouted and sat down on a chair with Rex. Now he has to wait until the end of this fucking exercise

"Hey! I have an idea!" I exclaimed with my sweet voice "My magic unicorn can warm up the water so we can go in!"

"That's a good idea!" Cat exclaimed "Can your unicorn catch some butterflies for my collection?"

"Sure, just tell her which color you want!" I answered

"Blue, green and yellow!"

I handed her the "butterflies" and she walked back to where Tori was to put them in a "box"

"Andre you're out!" Sikowitz interrupted again "Collecting the butterflies is forbidden, a sheriff cannot let people do that without saying anything!"

"Since when catching butterflies is forbidden?" he asked, shocked

"Now! You're out!"

He didn't argue with him, that was useless so he joined Robbie and Rex.

"Since you two, hmm three are out, you can begin to prepare the lunch" Sikowitz said, turning to them

"But that's not fair! Beck has to come help us!" Robbie exclaimed

"Right, Beck you're out too, you have to help them!" Sikowitz said

Beck sighed but walked away anyway. We're just 3 left now, Tori, Cat and me. Winning against Cat should be easy so I'll try to eliminate Tori at first!

"Hey Jade!" I called "Do you want to have a ride on my unicorn?"

"Who are you to think that you have a real unicorn? Is your name Cat?" she threw back

"What was that supposed to mean?" Cat asked, shocked

"Cat you're out!" Sikowitz interrupted for the third time

She walked away, angry

"Little redhead! I'm sorry for what this girl said but I'm sure she didn't want to be mean to anyone!" I reassured her "Do you want to play with my unicorn?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" she answered, happy again

Okay, that's a good thing, Cat is in a good mood again and I don't have to deal with this stupid unicorn anymore! What can I do next? Think, Jade! Think! You cannot loose against Vega! Coffee! Tori hate coffee but I love it, I have to try this

"Hey you!" I called using the sweet voice "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"If you don't want to have Mr Scissor in your throat, you'd better stay away from me and don't talk to me again!" she shouted, taking my favorite pair of scissors out of her skirt.

Wait, MY pair of scissors?!

"How did you do that?! I had them in my boots this morning!" I yelled at her

"Jade, the real one, you're out! You broke character!" Sikowitz exclaimed

What? I lost against Tori fucking Vega?! This little bitch is going to pay for that! She took my favorite pair of scissors and on top of that, she made me lost the exercise! Now I'm sure that I'll have to do the washing up! I knew I should have stayed at home…

"Okay, so Tori I think you know that you won" Sikowitz said "So, you'll tell us who'll have to wash up at the end of the lunch! Make a good choice!"

"Oh I will!" she answered with a smirk


	5. Chapter 5: I chose

**Chapter 5 : Tori's POV**

"So Tori who did you choose?" Sikowitz asked me once we ended the lunch

"I chose …" I paused for a moment "… Robbie!"

I looked at Jade and saw how surprised she was, she must have thought that I was going to pick her but I didn't want to. I know you should thought that I hate that girl but no! Even if she's a gank to me every time she can, I don't hate her. Why? Cause I know it's who she is and she's not going to change, no matter what I'll do! I love her the way she is, the big bad girl of the school! Wait, did I just say I love her? Gosh, I didn't mean that! Well I kind of develop a crush on her since the day she came to me to have Beck back but I can't tell I love her. Anyway, she'll never think anything for me so…

"Why me?!" Robbie shouted, interrupting my thoughts

"Cuz I couldn't choose and you were the first out of the game. Plus, the character you chose for Cat wasn't that good" I answered

"The butterflies' collector I chose for Cat wasn't worse that the crazy and obsessional fisherman Andre chose for Beck!" he replied

"Anyway, you failed being a robot which was a very simple character so you're going to do the washing up!"

"Okay… I think I haven't got the choice…" he pouted

"That's for sure!" Sikowitz exclaimed

"Do I have to begin today?" Robbie asked

"Humm…" Sikowitz thought about it for a few seconds "Yes! You're allowed to ask for help but I think that you already know the answer everybody is going to give you!"

"Luckily I still have Rex to help me" he sighed

"In your dreams man!" Rex exclaimed

"Hey! That's not cool!" Robbie shouted "After all the things I did for you, you can at least be nice one time in your life and do that with me!"

The argument kept going for a few minutes and eventually, Rex won it but that was not a surprise cause Rex always win the fights he has with Robbie!

"So what do you guys think about a trip in the forest?" Sikowitz asked

"Yeah!" Cat shouted

"That sounds good" André answered

"I'm in too! What about you Tori?" Beck asked, turning at me

"That can be fun! Will you come Jade?"

"Whatever" she sighed

"Yay! Everybody's coming in the forest!" Cat shouted

"Yay everybody is happy in a world full of rainbows!" Jade mocked

"Oh I love rainbows!" Cat answered happily

Jade sighed again, rolling her eyes. God I love when she does that! I can't explain why but that makes her even sexier if it is possible!

While Robbie was doing the washing up, we decided to went in our tents so we could get ready for the trip we're going to do with Sikowitz. Once in our tents, Jade pulled off her shirt and shorts to put on a large T-shirt and jeans. She did it quickly but not fast enough so I had the time to saw her beautiful curves. Luckily she was turning her back to me so she couldn't see that I was staring at her. Contrariwise, Cat didn't missed it and I won a strange look but she didn't do any comments and resumed changing in a better outfit for the trip in the forest. I did the same and in less than 10 minutes we were done. We joined Beck and André and waited for Robbie, talking about nothing. To say the truth, I wasn't paying attention, I was focused on Jade's eyes. They were so beautiful with that light! My thoughts were stopped when a hand was waved in front of my face

"Heart to Vega!" I heard

"Yes?" I answered, shaking my head to chase my thoughts away

"Are you okay?" Cat asked

"Sure! Why are you asking that?"

"Cause you were staring at me and you didn't answered when we called for you!" Jade exclaimed like it was an evidence

"I wasn't staring!" I shouted defensively

"Yeah sure!" she said, rolling her eyes "Anyway, Robbie is here, we're leaving"

I nodded and got up, following the rest of the gang to the forest.

* * *

**Kay so I want to thank ****everyone again for the reviews and the follows! It means a lot to know that you guys like what I write! And I also want to appologize for this late update but I was very busy in the past few days. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please review to tell me what you like, don't like or excpect for the next chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or dare?

**Chapter 6 : Jade's POV**

"Can we play blind man's buff?" Cat asked

"Yeah very good idea to play this in a forest!" I exclaimed

"Why not?" she pouted

Is this girl really stupid or does she do it on purpose?!

"Cause you will hit yourself in the trees and bushes if you can't see where you're going Cat!" I explained with an annoyed ton

"But I want to play a game!" she said like a little child who wants an ice cream

"We can play Truth or Dare!" Robbie exclaimed suddenly

Yeah, what's a good idea! Playing this game with a teacher… Even if Sikowitz isn't a normal teacher, he still doesn't have to know all the thing we confess during such a game! These guys are really stupid sometimes! Yell, the majority of the time but anyway…

"Sikowitz, don't you want to explore the forest to find some coconuts while we pause to play a few games?" Tori asked

Did that girl read on my mind? Or she just isn't as dumb as the rest of the gang and thinks in an intelligent way. Yeah, that's it. Anyway, Sikowitz believed her when she said there were coconuts in the forest and he left us alone to find some.

"Can I begin?" Cat asked, very excited

"Whatever" I mumbled

"Yeah! So Tori, truth or dare?" she asked

"Hmmm, Truth!" she answered after thinking about it for a few seconds

"Why were you staring at Jade when she was changing in the tent?"

"Yeah Vega" I added "Why were you staring at me? I mean, I know I'm wonderful but still!"

She didn't answer and looked at the floor very embarrassed. I love making her uncomfortable! She's so cute when she is embarrassed! Did I just say cute?! Really Jade?! Okay, she's a very attractive girl but Jade West doesn't think of someone as cute! Anyway, why was she staring at me? I never saw Tori staring at anyone, she thinks it's not respectful and all …

"So Tori?" Cat asked, interrupting my thoughts and getting my attention back on the game

"Do I really have to answer that question?" Tori asked shyly

"Sure! That's the aim of the game!" Beck exclaimed

"Okay" she sighed "I was staring cause…"

"Because?" I asked her to continue

"C'mon guys, everybody knows that Jade has a wonderful body! If you were here, you would have been staring too!" she defended herself

Oh, so little miss perfect thinks I have a wonderful body! I never thought someone would say that one day, even Beck never said that... But Vega did it in front of the whole gang and she seemed to really mean it! I would never say that to anyone, especially her but she is not that bad! In fact she's beautiful but anyway, I have to concentrate on the game!

"Dare!" Shapiro answered to Tori

"I dare you to throw Rex's clothes in a bush for the whole game"

He looked at Rex, don't knowing if he should do it or not

"If I were you, I wouldn't do this! Unless you want me to tell everyone what you do every night before going to bed!" Rex threatened

"Shut up!" Robbie yelled at Rex "Okay I cannot do that" he added, turning to Tori

"Sure you can" I exclaimed "Or are you afraid of a puppet?" I asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer

"Okay I've an idea" Tori said "You're allowed not to do the dare but you'll have to cook the dinner by yourself today!"

"Kay…" he sighed both relieved and annoyed to have to do the dinner plus the washing up "Andre truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going to take Truth!" he answered

"When are you going to ask that Northridge's girl out?"

"Chris? I already asked her out, we're going on our first date as soon as we come back for the camping!" he said happily

"Oh that's good! I'm so happy for you!" Tori exclaimed, hugging him

God, I'd love to be him in that moment! Being hugged by Vega must be so nice! Okay Jade concentrate!

"Rex! Truth or Dare?" he asked

Okay, since when this fucking puppet is playing the game with us?!

"Dare!" he answered confidently

"I dare you to tell us the things Robbie does before going to bed!"

Oh, that should be interesting! Robbie telling us his secrets! Because, let be honest, the puppet doesn't speak by itself!

"Every night, before going to bed, Robbie reads a fairy tale from his giant book. Then he eats a spoon of mayonnaise and sings a lullaby for himself to chase the nightmares!" he explained us

"Didn't you just say that?!" Robbie shouted, shocked "I didn't throw your clothes on a bush! You couldn't say that!"

"Sure I could! That was my dare and unlike you, I'm not a coward so I did it!" he replied

They argued, once again, and once again, Rex had the last word.

"Black beauty!" the puppet called turning at me "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I answered with a defiant look

"Okay so, I dare you to kiss miss rainbows and miss cheekbones then you'll have to tell me who's the best kisser" he exclaimed


	7. Chapter 7: Who's the best kisser?

**Chapter 7: Jade's POV**

_"Okay so, I dare you to kiss miss rainbows and miss cheekbones and then you'll have to tell us who is the best kisser!" he exclaimed_

Is this guy serious? He'll never change, always asking if girls can kiss he's such a perv! Okay Jade, you have to choose: kiss your best friend (which is not something new) and that fucking hot miss perfect or let that puppet win at that stupid game? The chose isn't very hard to do!

"Okay" I finally answered "but no photos nor videos!"

"Even if I keep them for me?" the puppet asked

"NOOO!" I yelled

Having to kiss Vega is enough, I don't need a photo to remember!

"Okay…" he sighed

Cat was just beside me so I decided to begin with her. I leaned forward and captured her lips, cupping her cheeks with my hands. It was nothing new, I mean I'm not in love with Cat like, at all but you know… Best friend's stuff? Anyway… We pulled away after a few seconds and surprisingly we were both smiling. Yeah I was smiling too! I got up and walked toward Tori. I kneeled in front of her and leaned forward as well, tangling my hands in her hair while she put hers on my hips. Our lips connected and it was very different from the kiss with Cat. This one was harder but still sweet with a strawberry taste (probably from her lipstick). My thoughts were stopped when she began to lick my lower lip. That took me back to reality and made me realized that, as much as I was enjoying it, I had to stop this before doing something stupid. I pulled away but let my hands rest on her shoulders, catching my breath. She was smiling from ear to ear and it was even more complicated to hide the smile that threatened to appear on my own face. I stopped looking at her, went back to my place and tried to concentrate on something else but of course, Rex had to say something!

"Woah, can you do that again?" he asked excitedly

"NO!" I barked at him

"You're not funny, you witch!"

"Wanna repeat that?" I dared him with a death glare

"Sure, you're a witch" he repeated

Robbie put one of his hands in front of the puppet's mouth and began to apologize for him but it was too late, my scissors were already in his stomach (if he has one).

"Reeeex!" he screamed, as if I stabbed him instead of this stupid puppet "Rex, talk to me, are you okay?"

No answers…

"No! Rex you can't leave me! I need you to stay with me" he shouted, beginning to cry

"Robbie that's okay, I'm sure he'll be okay!" Cat reassured him

"No!" he barked "He won't be okay, he cannot even speak! I need to take him to the hospital"

He got up and began to run through the bushes. Okay, now that guy is going to the hospital! Wonderful! I have to find something so that he wouldn't go. Idea… Idea? Okay that's it!

"Robbie" I screamed, running after him "Robbie listen to me!"

He didn't answered but stopped running anyway.

"Robbie" I began, gasping for air "I don't think he can handle a ride to the hospital"

"What can we do then?" he said, resuming crying

"Stop crying!" I shouted

His eyes got wider, he was clearly terrified. At least he wasn't crying anymore!

"Okay, listen! I think that the only thing we can do is take care of him right here" I explained

"Here?" he asked, shocked "In the middle of the forest?"

"Hmmm, let's go back to the camp so that we can take the bandages and all the other stuff" I proposed

"Kay…" he sighed "Go get the others, I'll go ahead and find what we'll need so that we can begin when you come back!"

I nodded and turned around, running back to the rest of the gang. I explained them the situation once I get there.

"But do you even know how to treat a stab injury?" Cat asked innocently

"We're not going to really treat him Cat, he is a puppet!" I exclaimed

"Kay kay! So what are we going to do?" she asked

Gosh, would I have to explain her how the world turn after that?

"We'll make like we are treating him but in fact we won't do anything! We just have to put a bandage all around his stomach and he'll resurrect!" I explained again "Now let's go!"

"But we have to fin Sikowitz first!" she exclaimed

Right, this guy might be stupid but he's still my teacher I can't just leave him in the forest! Well I could but they won't let me… Anyway!

"Okay so… you boys will look for him so that I can go help Robbie with Tori and Cat!" I exclaimed

"Kay kay!" she exclaimed happily

We get back to the camp where Robbie was waiting for us, pacing the whole area. We cured the fucking puppet and let them alone. We're now in the tent, in an uncomfortable silence, even for me!

"Why don't anyone say anything?" Cat asked shyly

"Cause we don't know what to say Cat!" I answered, beginning to be really annoyed by that perky redhead

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, at the edge of tears

This girl might be very annoying, she's still my best friend and seeing her cry all by my fault was too much to handle in that moment.

"Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to be mean to you" I said softly walking toward her to hug her.

"I know" she sighed, stopping sobbing and hugging me back

We stayed like that for a moment, until Tori got up and ran out of the tent. I pulled away from Cat and stared at the tent's entrance. Okay what was that? Why did Vega ran away of me hugging my best friend? I'll have to find out! But for now, Cat needs me so I have to stop thinking about Vega!

"What are you staring at?" I heard Cat's soft and shy voice asked

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I sort of zoned out" I answered, trying to get my mind off Tori

"Kay kay! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"It's kind of a personal question" she added shyly

"Just ask Cat!" I exclaimed "If I don't want to answer it, you can be sure that you'll know it!"

"And what are you gonna do?" she asked, smashing my shoulder playfully

"If I were you, I wouldn't want to know" I whispered in her ear

She looked at me and giggled for a few moments

"Anyway" she resumed talking "Do you feel something for Tori?"

I thought about it for a minute, what can I respond to that?

"If you don't want to answer that's okay, I was just wondering" she added quickly, propably because she thought I was thinking of how I can kill her

"It's not that I don't want to answer Cat, but I don't even know if I'm feeling something for her. Well yeah obviously I am but I don't know what" I answered softly

"I understand that" she said "If you want to talk about it, I want you to know that, as your best friend, I would always be here"

"Thanks Cat, it means a lot to me!" I said, hugging her again

"JADE! CAT! TORI! Come here!" Beck yelled

What's happening? Why is this fucking guy yelling after me? I'd better go to see what it is! We got up and went to find him.

"We're here what's happening?" I asked, with an annoyed ton

"It's Sikowitz" he began "We have kind of a problem…"


	8. Chapter 8: You know why!

**Chapter 8: Jade's POV**

_"It's Sikowitz" he began "We have kind of a problem…" _

Oh gosh… What did he do? Knowing him, it could be everything and I really meant it. If you say me that he is talking to a tree or playing a game with a bear, I won't be surprise at all!

"What kind of problem?" Tori asked, really worried

"Hmmm… He said that a bear told him that he would be able to find coconuts in the South of the forest and he doesn't want to come back to the camp until he finds them" he explained us

"Can we help him?" Cat asked excitedly

"Go help him Cat! I mean if you really want to, we can't stop you" I exclaimed ironically

"Will you come with me?" she asked, very serious

"No Cat I don't want to waste my time!"

"What was that supposed to mean?!" she shouted

God, she can be very stupid sometimes!

"Cause there aren't any coconuts in that forest!"

"Really? But the bear told –" she began, realizing what she was saying "A bear cannot talk, can he?"

"No he can't, Sikowitz is having hallucinations again" Beck explained patiently

"Kay kay! So what can we do to have him back here?" she asked happily

"Don't know…" Beck answered "I came to you cause we weren't able to find a solution"

"What if we tell him that the bear pranked him because he was playing truth or dare with a rabbit?" I proposed

I know that this idea sucks but I cannot find a better one and we all know that Sikowitz would believe us so it wasn't that bad!

"Yeah, why not" Tori said

"Let's do that!" Beck exclaimed

He took us to where Sikowitz was and after 10 minutes, our teacher was back at the camp, insulting the bear with all the stupid nouns he could find

It was dinner time and since Robbie didn't do his dare, he cooked us pizzas. Well he didn't really cooked them but anyway! We ate in silence and we finished eating pretty late and went immediately in our tents. We got ready and I took my place between Cat and Vega. I didn't really choose my place, it was the only one left! I knew that Cat would be okay to change with me but I didn't want to make a big deal of that. Plus, sleeping next to Vega wasn't that bad

"Do you want to play a game?" Cat asked

"Yeah!" Tori exclaimed

"And you Jade?"

"Whatever" I mumbled

"What do you want to play?" Cat asked again

"Why don't we prank call someone?" I proposed knowing that Vega wouldn't like that idea

"I don't know" she said "It's not really a good thing to do…"

"Oh please Tori it's the best game ever!" Cat begged

I knew that Cat liked this game (if we can call it a game) cause we played it every time I sleep over but she never told me it was her favorite game!

"Okay…" Vega sighed, knowing that she couldn't win against us

"Yeah!" Cat shouted

"Calm down Cat!" I exclaimed

"Kay kay" she pouted

"Oh don't do this face with me Cat, you know it's just that I don't want someone to hear us" I hugged her

I know what you're thinking: Jade West never hug anyone. That's right, well not exactly, the only person I hug is Cat cause she's so cute and innocent and I cannot stand the fact that she's sad or offended especially because of me. We pulled away a few moments after and began the "game"

"So, who do you want to prank call Tori?" Cat asked her

"Don't know" she answered, disinterested "whoever you want"

"Why don't we prank call your brother again?" I asked Cat

The last time we pranked call him, we ended up on the floor, out of breath. We laughed so much! His brother is so stupid!

"I'd like to but he's in a special hospital in Florida" she explained

"Why is he there?" Tori asked

Oh no Tori, you didn't do that?! Now Cat will tell her the entire life of her brother and in an hour, we won't even know why he is in this hospital!

"I don't know, my parents didn't want me to know" she said sadly

"Not a big deal Cat, I'm sure they just didn't want to bother you with that" I reassured her

"Yeah, you're probably right" she said after thinking about it for a few moments

"Of course I'm right!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes as if I'm offended that she didn't already know that

"Sure" she smiled back "So, who else can we prank call?"

"Trina?" Tori asked

"Oh yeah! That would be so fun!" Cat exclaimed

"Okay, give me the number" I asked

We passed the 2 next hours prank calling other students attending Hollywood Arts. We had a lot of fun but we were exhausted so we decided to stop and went to bed.

We all fell asleep pretty quickly but I was woken up a few hours after by the sound of my vibrating phone. Someone was calling me. I didn't want to wake them up so I hung up without even looking at the ID and exited the tent. I walked a few steps away and looked at who had called me. Beck? Why did he do that? He just had to come see me! Anyway, I texted him instead of calling back because I didn't really want to talk to him right now.

**'What's up?'**

**'We need to talk'** he replied immediately

**'Kay, come outside'** I texted back

I waited a few minutes and saw him exit his tent and walk towards me.

"Why don't we go a little further?" he asked me

"Whatever" I mumbled

What does this fucking guy want to tell me? And why does he have to take me in the forest?

"Kay so first, do you actually know why I dumped you?" he asked

"Because you wanted to date this fucking whore" I replied angrily

"I told you it wasn't the case!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes

"Kay so why did you do that?"

"You know why!" he shouted, apparently as angry as me

"No I don't!" I screamed

"Cause you're a fucking dyke and YOU didn't love me anymore!" he shouted back

Woah! Did I heard right? Did he just say that I was a "fucking dyke"? This guy would have a very painful death! But before killing him, how can he even know that I'm in girls? I just figured that out a few months ago!

"You're asking yourself how I know about this aren't you?" he asked me, sure of what he was saying

I didn't answer but that was enough for him to know that he was right

"Well that's not very difficult to find out! You looked at me differently, you didn't hang out with me as much as before and I caught you starring at girls. Plus, you're always hugging Cat!" he exclaimed

"Okay, first of all, Cat is just my best friend! Is that wrong to comfort you're best friend with a hug? I don't think so! Then, I am still in love with you but apparently you're not anymore so whatever" I barked

"I'm still in love with you Jade!" he exclaimed, hurt

"Is that so? Is that why you dumped me? Is that why you're already dating this fucking whore?!"

"Hayley's not a whore! I won't let anyone talk about her like that!" he shouted, angrily

I never saw him that angry before! Wait, did he say Hayley? Is this guy serious?!

"Hayley? Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, hoping I heard wrong

"You wish I am!" he replied

Okay that's enough!

"I think we're done" I said, calming down a bit

He didn't answer but turned on his heels and walked away towards the camp. I was about to do the same when I heard a sound coming from the bushes behind me. I walked toward them and saw someone unsuccessfully trying to hide from me.

"Tori?" I asked, surprised "What are you doing here?!"


	9. Chapter 9: What are you doing here?

**Chapter 9: Jade's POV**

_"Tori?" I asked, surprise "What are you doing here?!"_

She mumbled something I wasn't able to understand which is something I hate! Like really cannot stand!

"Speak louder! I don't have the capacity to read your mind!" I barked

"I kind of heard your conversation with Beck" she said shyly

"Yeah I figured that out by myself! My question is: why are you here?"

"I followed you" she said quickly

"What?!" I shouted "When did I allow you to follow me?"

"You didn't but your phone woke me up and I saw you walking in the forest with Beck and I didn't want him to do anything to you so I followed you, trying to be discrete. I wanted to quit when I figured out that he wasn't going to do anything but I twisted my ankle" she said, sounding shameful

Okay, she may have followed me but at least, she didn't do it to hear our conversation, she just wanted to keep me safe which is very cute! Yeah, I said cute. Jade West said that Tori Vega did something cute! I know I shouldn't say that but that's just the truth. After everything I did to her, this girl keeps trying to be my friend and she even tries to protect me against my own ex-boyfriend! Stop thinking about that Jade, you have to answer something to that!

"Okay so, anyway… Did you hear the whole conversation?" I asked

"Yes" she said under her breath

"So you heard that I am…" I began, not knowing how to say it

"Yeah, I heard that too but don't worry, I am not going to tell anyone! I'm in the same situation so I know what it is" she reassured me

"Thanks" I first said "Wait, you said that you were in the same situation right?"

"Yes, I figured out I was into girls a few years ago" she answered shyly

"And you didn't say anything? Even to your friends?" I asked on a shocked ton

"And who keeps saying that I am not her friend?" she asked jokingly

"Oh you know what I meant!" I replied

"Anyway, no I didn't say anything to anyone except Trina and my parents. And you?" she asked

"I don't even know if I'm really into girls! I just know that I was more attracted by girls than by my own boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, and that's why he dumped me but that didn't mean that I didn't love him anymore" I explained

"Okay so nobody knows?" she asked curiously

"Apparently Beck knows and since Cat is my best friend, she was the only one I told about that"

"Cat is your best friend?" she asked surprised

"Yes, she's the only person I'm close to, she knows everything about me and I know everything about her that's pretty cool to have someone I can talk to when something's wrong" I said

"So you're nothing more than friends? I mean best friends?" she asked, a glint of happiness in her eyes

"No! Why that question?" I asked, intrigued by the happiness I just saw, why was she happy that we're best friends? I mean, that's not that big of deal!

"I was just wondering" she said, smiling

Is she really that happy that I'm just friend with Cat? And if she is, why? I mean, she tried to be my friend since she met me but is it really possible that she likes me? Like, more than a simple friendship? Is that why she is trying so hard despite everything I did to her?

"Kay, we should go before everyone start wondering about our sudden disappearance" I joked

"I'd love to but my ankle is still painful and I don't know if I'd be able to walk on it"

She tried to walk but quickly stopped when she saw that she was unable to walk without limping

"Apparently you can't" I said "Anyway, just come here I'll carry you"

"You sure?" she asked worriedly

"Yes! Come on" I exclaimed

She jumped on my back and put her arms around my neck. I wasn't able to say why but this made me feel so good. The sensation of her arms around me was both comfortable and reassuring. I'd be lying if I say that I didn't enjoy this moment.

We arrived at the camp quickly because we weren't very far in the forest and went in our tents. I decided Cat up so that we could take care of Tori's ankle.

"Hey Cat" I said softly, shaking her a little

"Hmmmm" she moaned, still asleep

"Cat, Tori twisted her ankle in the forest I need you to wake up to help me" I explained

"Kay kay" she said with a sleepy voice

She opened her eyes, got up and took the medical kit in her bag before handing it to me

"How did you do that?" she asked to Tori

"I stumbled on a root"

"But, why were you in the forest? And how did you find her?" she asked, turning at me

Tori turned to me with a questioning look, quietly asking if she could tell Cat the truth. I simply nodded in agreement. After all, Cat is my best friend, she deserves to know more than anyone else. She turned back to Cat and explained her the events of the night

"So you know about Jade now?" Cat asked after the explanation

"That's right. And there's another thing I need to tell you" she said

"What's up?" Cat asked, worried

"Nothing wrong, I just want to tell you that I'm in girls too. I didn't say it before cause I wasn't ready but I think that you should know" she explained

"Okay" Cat exclaimed with a smile "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Tori answered, a bit worried about the strange question Cat was going to ask

"Do you love Jade?" she simply asked

Is she serious? Doesn't she see that I'm right beside her?

"You don't have to answer that" I spoke for the first time since the beginning of Tori's explanation

"Sure, I was just wondering but anyway…" Cat said before resuming bandaging Tori's ankle

"I know but I want to" Tori said after a few seconds "Yes, I love you Jade" she said turning at me with a shy smile on her face


	10. Chapter 10: What should I do?

**Chapter 10: Tori's POV**

_"Yes, I love you Jade" I said, turning at her with a shy smile_

I did it, I just said that I love this wonderful girl in front of her! I'm both relieve and stressed right now, what if she doesn't love me back? Which is probably the case because she's Jade and … Anyway, you know what I mean! But the way she acted in the forest was so not her and, after all, maybe there is a possibility of her loving me back so here is my chance!

"Jade are you okay?" Cat asked worriedly

She didn't answer, and she didn't even move. For the first time of my life, I saw Jade shocked! Like really really shocked! I waited a good 5 minutes but despite Cat's attempts to make her talk, she didn't say a word and kept staring at me. I couldn't stand it anymore so I get up and exited the tent despite the pain caused by my ankle, the answer was pretty clear, she doesn't love me back….

"Tori wait!" Cat shouted, running after me

I wasn't in the mood to talk right now but I stopped anyway

"What?" I asked, turning to face her, trying not to cry

"Listen, I know that you should think that Jade doesn't feel anything for you because of the way she just acted but I know that you're wrong. She told me that she was feeling something for you but she didn't know what. She just needs time to make everything clear" she explained

"How can I be sure of that? I was just stupid to tell her that" I sighed

"No you were not! That's really a good thing, Jade would never do the first step" she said

She made a point!

"Don't you think Jade would have hit you or something if she didn't feel anything for you?" she resumed talking

"Yeah you're probably right" I sighed "What should I do then?"

"Just wait, she needs time and space, there's nothing you can do" she said

"Kay, can you bring me my sleeping bag? I don't wanna die during the night" I asked

"You're sure that you wanna sleep outside?"

"Yes, you just said she needs space so I'll give her" I explained

"Kay kay! Do you want me to sleep with you?" she asked

"No, I think she needs you! Go back to her, I'll be alright" I said

"Kay kay!"

She walked toward the tent and came back a few minutes later with two sleeping bags

"I told you that you don't need to sleep with me, Jade needs you" I sighed

"I know, I just want to give you my sleeping bag, it's pretty cold outside and I can sleep in Jade's" she explained, smiling all the time

"In that case, okay! Call me if anything happen or whatever"

"Good night Tor!" she said, walking back to the tent

"Night!" I shouted back

I found a good place and quickly fell asleep, dreaming, as always, about Jade

**Jade's POV**

Cat just came back in the tent after bringing Tori what she'll need to sleep the rest of the night outside

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" I asked, quite worried

"Yes, I gave her my sleeping bag and she took her phone" she reassured me

"Kay, thanks Cat"

I really appreciate that she accepts to give me space and time so that I can make everything clear

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up if there's anything you want to talk about or whatever" Cat told me

"Thanks" I simply answered

I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before resuming thinking about all the things that happened tonight: at first she followed me in the forest to make sure I was safe and didn't try to lie when I asked her. I liked the simple fact of her arms around my neck and finally, she said that she loves me! It's pretty clear that I feel something for her too but I am unable to say what, I never felt that for someone before, even Beck! I need someone to help me

"Cat" I whispered, shaking her a little to wake her up (again) "Sorry to wake you up"

"Stop apologizing" she moaned, still half-asleep "What's up?" she asked, sitting up

"Well, I told you I was feeling something for Tori and this feeling is growing up but I really need someone to find out what it is" I explained shyly

"Okay so, when do you have that feeling?" she asked, completely awake

"Every time she smiles at me or touches me or even looks at me" I said

"Well Jade, I think it's pretty clear" she said "you love her"

"That cannot be that, I loved Beck but I never felt that" I exclaimed

"Are these feelings stronger than the one you had for Beck?" she asked

I thought about it before answering. That's right, the feelings I have for Tori are way stronger than everything I ever felt for Beck

"Yes, what does it mean?" I asked, beginning to panic

"I don't know" she sighed "but one thing is sure, you love Tori"

"What should I do then?"

"Do you want something with her?" she asked

"I don't know…" I sighed

"So you have to choose" she said "if you want something, just tell her the feelings you have and if you don't, let her know so that she could go over her own feelings"

"Thanks Cat" I whispered, hugging her

"Anytime" she whispered back

We laid back and quickly fell asleep in each other' arms


	11. Chapter 11: Are you sure?

**Chapter 11: Jade's POV**

I was woken up by the sound of the tent's zipper, Tori was back. Is everything okay with her? I hope she slept at least a little… I sat up and released Cat without waking her up again

"Hey Jade" Tori whispered "Sorry to wake you up, it's only 6 o'clock but I didn't want the other to see me sleep outside, they'd have ask questions and … Anyway if you don't want me here that's okay I'll just…"

"Don't worry about that it's okay" I said, cutting her "I also want to apologize for making you sleep outside, I hope it wasn't too cold"

"You don't need to apologize for that" she answered with a reassuring smile "I slept outside cause I wanted to and everything was okay so…"

"Thanks for that by the way, it means a lot to me" I said with a genuine smile

She simply smiled back

"And, I also want to talk to you while we're just the two of us" I added shyly

Since when am I shy? Anyway, I just need to talk to her as soon as possible

"Yeah sure" she smiled "But before you say anything I want you to know that I know Beck dumped you only a few weeks ago and it's probably not easy for you so I'll understand if you don't want something yet. Well I don't know if you want something at all but…"

"Stop that" I interrupted her

She threw me a questioning look

"Okay, at first the fact that Beck dumped me is nothing you should worry about. I'm sort of happy he did it cause things were complicated and the fact that I wasn't attracted by him anymore was something very weird…" I explained "Anyway! I know it's odd but this thing I feel for you is something I never felt for anyone and to be truthful, it scares me, like a lot cause… Well I was in love with Beck and I was never like that with him, everything was easy and it was pretty cool but the sensation I have when you touch me or even smile at me is way stronger and I have to say, also very frightening!"

I interrupted a moment, realizing what I just said, I just confessed to Vega that I was scared and talked about feelings, my feelings! Which is something I only talk about with Cat! Now that I did that, I should get to the point…

"Okay listen, I don't know if I should do that but maybe we can just give us a try?" I asked shyly

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked with a huge smile

"Yeah I mean, this feeling might be weird and scaring, I like it anyway and I…"

I was stopped by soft lips crashing on mines. God, it feels so damn good! I quickly kissed back before putting my hands around her waist. She responded by placing hers around my neck and deepened the kiss, licking my lower lip. I was about to allow her entering my mouth when a thought hit me, Cat was just next to us! Sure she was asleep when Tori came in but how can we be sure that she didn't wake up during our conversation? I pulled back but stayed inches from her mouth

"Tori" I whispered and she smiled at the use of her first name "God knows how much I like it but were not alone…"

"Yeah you're right" she whispered back, taking a step back

"Who said that I wanted you to move?" I asked playfully

"Oh, so I can be inches from your lips but I'm not allowed to kiss you?" she pouted

"Is little Vega sad?"

"Sure I am!" she replied

"I think that can be arranged if you're wise today" I said playfully

"You can be sure I'd be, the reward is so worth it" she smiled, taking a step forward again

"It's better like that don't you think so?" I whispered in her ear, making her shiver

"If you say so" she sighed

"Well if you don't like it, I'll just go out and take my breakfast" I said, walking out of the tent

"Jade come back here" she shouted once I was out

"I was sure of that, I'm so amazing that you cannot stand at least a minute without me" I said with a smirk

"Yeah sure" she said rolling her eyes

"Hey girls!" Cat shouted

"Hey Cat" we both replied

"Is everything okay with you?" she asked "I mean, did you work the things out?"

Tori turned to me, not knowing what to answer

"Yeah we did" I said with a smile "and I have to thank you for that, if you didn't help me, I don't know what I'd have done"

I walked toward her and gave her a hug

"Anytime" she smiled, hugging me back "Soooo? Are the two of you together now?"

"We can say that yes" I answered "we decided to give us a try and we'll see where it takes us"

"That's sooo cool!" she shouted

"Yeah yeah really cool but if you could calm down, it would be even better" I said, rolling my eyes "By the way" I added, walking back to Tori "I don't know for you but I'd like to keep that thing for us"

I might be very happy to be with her, I'm not ready to let everyone know that for the moment…

"Sure, whatever you want" she simply answered, stealing me a kiss

"What did I say? You have to be wise all day if you want a kiss"

"But that's not fair!" she shouted "You're just in front of me and I'm not allowed to take the benefit? Like in a museum? You see such wonderful things but you're not allowed to touch?"

"Oh so you think I'm a wonderful thing?" I teased

"Sure you are" she answered, not without a blush

"Jadey" Cat interrupted shyly "Sorry to interrupt you but the boys are out and we should join them if you don't want them to come"

"Thanks Cat" I said, walking toward the exit of the tent

I stopped when I realized that Tori wasn't following

"Go ahead Cat, we'd be there in a sec" I said, motioning for her to exit

"Kay kay" she said, bouncing out of the tent

"You coming?" I asked, turning to Tori

"Can I have foretaste of my reward?" she asked with a playful smile

"Don't know" I said, mimicking to think while walking slowly toward her

"Oh come on I know you're dying to do it" she teased

"You just made a point" I answered before giving her a quick kiss

"Can I have more?" she whispered in my hear

I couldn't handle the desire to kiss her anymore and crashed my lips on hers. That's it, that girl has the power to make me lose control! We kissed a few minutes, my hands on her hips and hers tangled in my hair before pulling apart and heading out of the tent to join the others and take a breakfast. Not being able to touch her or kiss her during the whole will be very difficult now that I tasted it…


	12. Chapter 12: You can't do that!

**Chapter 12: Jade's POV**

"Hey girls" Beck greeted us as soon as he saw us

"Hiii" Cat shouted

"Hey Beck" Tori responded, not caring that much

I simply groan, not wanting to speak to him after last night

"Nice to see you too Jade" he said ironically

"Yeah whatever…"

"Is everything okay with you?" Andre asked

"Sure, just not in the mood" I quickly answered

They don't need to know about the last night's events

"If you say so" he sighed, not believing me a second

I decided to drop it before saying or doing something I shouldn't

"So, where's Sikowitz?" I asked

"Don't know, perhaps in the forest. He was already gone when we got up" Beck explained

"He should be back by lunchtime I think" Robbie added

"What if he isn't?" Cat asked worriedly

"Don't think about the worst Cat, I'm sure he'll be there. But in case he isn't, we'll go and look for him" I said on a strange reassuring tone

"Kay kay!" she shouted, smiling again "can we have breakfast? I'm really hungry!"

"Sure" Tori said "Would you come with us?" she asked, turning at the boys

"Well we already ate so we're gonna take a walk and see if there's a cool place to hang out on the afternoon" they explained

"Sounds good to me! Bye!" I exclaimed before turning on my heels to help Cat with the stuffs we needed for a decent breakfast. They didn't look surprised though, probably because everybody knows me well enough to know that this is quite a habit for me to be harsh… I saw them walking in the forest and returned my attention on the breakfast, I was so hungry!

"We'd be back in an hour or so. Can you girls take care of Rex while we're gone?" Robbie asked, stopping for a while

"Yeah sure, I'll keep an eye on him" Tori reassured him

"Thanks, enjoy your breakfast!" he exclaimed, running to catch up with Andre and Beck

As soon as they were out of view, I went over Tori still looking in the forest and hugged her by behind

"Looks like you may not have to wait the end of the day for a reward" I whispered in her ear

I felt a shiver going through her spine and smiled

"Sounds like a good thing" she whispered back, turning around so that her lips were only inches for mines "But what did I do to have such a good reward?"

"Well you look wonderful I think that's enough" I smiled genuinely

I know, I'm not the type of person to say this but what do you want, she's wonderful, I cannot help it!

"Is that so?" she smiled back

"Sure" I whispered before making contact with her perfect lips. I felt her smiling even more and soon, her arms were firmly locked around my waist. I pulled back a little, keeping my forehead on hers.

"Why did you stop?" she pouted

"Do you really want Cat to see her two best friends making out in front of her?" I asked slyly

"Oh don't care about me" Cat interrupted us "I'm so happy you two finally admitted your feelings"

"Thanks Cat, and remember, not a word of what happened last night to anyone" I warned her

She mimicked zipping her mouth and smiled. I released Tori still on my arms and walk toward Cat, giving her a quick hug and a truthful "Thanks" before pulling back and sitting down on a chair

"You coming?" I asked, turning to Tori and motioning to my laps

She quickly took the hint and came to sat on my laps, giving me a peck on the cheek

"So where's my breakfast?" I asked Cat

"Right here" she answered, giving me a thermos full of black coffee (my favorite) and some French toast

"Actually I was kidding but thanks, I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend" I genuinely smiled

"You're welcome, I thought you were going to be a little too busy to make it by yourself" she responded

"Good deduction" I giggled "Are you going to eat anything?" I asked Tori

"No, I never eat in the morning" she explained

"Really? Aren't you like hungry during the day?" I questioned curiously

"No" she simply said "Well today I kinda am but not because of the absence of breakfast" she added with a wink

"Oh you naughty girl!" I exclaimed with a faux shock ton

"Don't you dare try to say that you don't like that"

"I wasn't gonna say this" I pouted

"What were you going to say?" she asked curiously

"Too late, I don't wanna say it anymore" I responded, sticking my tongue out

"You're not very funny…" she pouted too

"I know!" I smirked before getting back to my toast

"Can I have some?" she asked shyly

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you…" she sighed

"Unfortunately it's too late to have some but you can still taste if you want" I grinned, sticking my tongue out

Before I knew it, my tongue was in her mouth. I quickly took it back only to enter her mouth again a few seconds later. God, it felt so damn good, if I could, I'd do it all day long! Unfortunately, we weren't alone…

"Hmmm Jadey" Cat tried quietly

I pulled back from Tori and won a whimper to which I responded by a kiss on the cheek before turning my attention to Cat

"I'm really sorry for interrupting you again but Robbie just texted me, they'd be there in 10"

I sighed, can't they stay away for 30 more minutes? Apparently no…

"Thanks Cat! We should go get ready" I said while getting up, my arms still around Tori's waist

"Sure" Tori whispered, turning to give me a quick peck on the lips and walking to the tents

"Hmm yeah you should go get ready" Cat nodded "I'm gonna stay here and wait for you to do – well whatever you have to do"

She sounded rather embarrassed which made me giggle a little

"Don't worry Cat, we'll be there in a few minutes" I reassured her "But in case they came back before, can you come and get us?"

"Sure, no prob" she smiled

"Thanks you're the best" I said while giving her a hug

"Yeah yeah I know but now go get Tori" she smiled before pushing me toward the tent

I turned to her and smiled before entering the tent. The first thing I saw was a wonderful girl, My wonderful girl, in low cut tank top and slim shorts. God she was so hot!

"Like what you see?" she teased

I wasn't able to answer that but nodded, my eyes still wide open

"I'll take that as a yes" she said seductively, taking a few steps toward me

"You're just the most wonderful thing I've ever seen" I whisper in her ear

"Thanks" she whispered back before walking past me and out of the tent

"Are you kidding?" I shouted "You can't do that!"

"I think I just did" she shouted back

This girl's definitely gonna be the end of me …


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Tori's POV**

"I think I just did" I shouted back at her, exiting the tent and earning a groan

God, I love having that effect on her!

"I'm back Cat you can go and get changed" I smiled at her

"Kay kay!" she replied, jumping out of her chair and running toward the tent

I just got the time to finish clearing up the table before Jade's arms were back around my waist

"Why do you have to be so hot today?" she asked against my neck

I turned in her arms to face her and offered her a smirk

"Hmmm… I don't know, I kinda felt like it" I winked

"You felt like it? Do you want me to die?"

"Why would I want that? Who would kiss me if you were dead?" I asked playfully

"I'm pretty sure that any boy at Hollywood Arts would be super happy to do it"

"Yeah you're probably right" I said after thinking about it for a moment

"I know!" she answered as if it was an evidence "I'm always right" she added

"Yeah sure" I sighed, rolling my eyes

"I am!" she defended herself

"What are you?" Cat asked, walking back from the tent

I turned in Jade's arms so that I was able to see Cat

"Jade here is trying to convince me that she is right about everything" I explained

She was about to answer but Jade interrupted her

"Remember I'm your best friend Kitty Cat!" she warned her

"Shut up, let her answer the question!" I exclaimed, going out of her embrace and facing her accusingly

"I'm sorry Jade but I have to agree with Tori on this" she interrupted our little 'fight'

"Thank you Cat" I said, smiling at her and turning back to Jade "See, I was right"

"Yeah whatever…" she sighed

"Don't be sad Jade, I love you anyway" I whispered before pecking her lips

"Not that I don't like that Tori but the boys should be there in less than a minute" she said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek and walking away to sit on a chair

"Hey girls we're back!" I heard Robbie shouted

Seems like we were just in time! I would have to thank Jade later for that!

"Hey Rob" I answered "How was that little expedition? Did you guys find a cool place?"

"Actually, yes! A perfect one" Beck answered

"What is it?" Cat asked, bouncing of excitement

"You'll see" Andre winked

"Oh please!" Cat pleaded "Robbie, what is it?"

"I can't tell you Cat" he answered

Whoa, I didn't think Robbie was able to say no to someone, and in this case to Cat!

"If I give you a hug will you tell me?" she whispered to him

"I don't know…" he answered, clearly embarrassed

Andre and Beck must have threatened him to take Rex or whatever if he revealed the secret place they were going to take us on the afternoon because everybody knows that Robbie would give everything for a hug, especially for Cat' one!

"Come on Cat, isn't it better if it's a surprise?" Jade spoke up for the first time, getting up of the chair she was sat on and pulling Cat away from Robbie

"Oh yeah I love surprises!"

"See! Now let Robbie alone before he passes out!" Jade encouraged her, pulling her further

"Okay…" she sighed "By the way, did you guys find Sikowitz in the woods?"

"Yeah we did" Andre answered "he said that he was going to be back for lunch

"Do you really think that he is going to come back?" I asked

"Oh yes I am!" I heard

I turned around and saw our favorite teacher walking toward us with a basket full of strawberries.

"Yeeeah! Sikowitz is back with a mountain of strawberries!" Cat shouted, running toward our teacher

"Actually I don't think you'll be able to have a mountain but yeah! Do you guys like strawberries?" he asked to the rest of us

"Of course!"

"Yeah!"

"Who doesn't like strawberries?" I asked

Everyone have to love strawberries! I mean, they are the most delicious fruit in the whole world!

"Jade doesn't" Beck answered

"Shut up!" she yelled "You can't say I don't like strawberries, I've never tasted one so I don't even know if it's good" she explained

"Really? Who've never had a strawberries in your entire life?" Andre asked, shocked

"Why do you care?" she threw back

"I don't" he quickly apologized "It's just that I thought that… Anyway, you know what, you should really taste one now!"

"I don't know…" she thought "They seem strange"

"Do you have something to say about my wonderful discovery Jade?" Sikowitz inquired

"Whatever…" she mumbled

"So, what did you guys planned to do on the afternoon?" he changed the subject, certainly because he didn't want another fight about nothing

"Andre said that they found a fantastic place where they were going to take us but we don't know more, it's a surprise" I explained

"That sounds interesting! Do you guys mind if I join your little party?"

"Will you bring the strawberries?" Cat asked, excitedly

"What do you think I pick them for?" he asked back

"Hmm wait… To circle your tent?"

God, this girl can be very dumb sometimes… Don't get me wrong, I love Cat! She is the most adorable girl I've ever met but seriously sometimes I ask myself if the tells such things on purpose…

"I think it's to eat them Kitty Cat" Jade answered softly

"Yeeees!" she screamed

"So, is anybody going to answer my question?" Sikowitz asked again

"Of course you can come with us!" I answered

"Yeah, as long as you take the strawberries with you" Beck added jokingly

"Even if I don't want to share, I don't think I'll be able to eat all of them by myself" he answered, not even a bit offended that Beck wanted him to come just because he wanted to eat "Anyway, what did you guys cooked us for lunch?"

"Actually we just came back from our little trip so we didn't cook anything" Andre answered on a shameful tone

"And you girls?" Beck asked

"We just finished breakfast and even if we had time, it wasn't our turn to do it!" Jade replied, throwing him a death glare

"Just asking…" he sighed

"We can eat pizzas?" Robbie asked, more as a proposition than as a question

"Sounds good to me" Sikowitz answered "I'd take a pepperoni one"

Once everyone 'ordered' the pizza they wanted, Beck, Andre and Robbie went in the tent where we keep the food to pick up the pizzas and bake them

"Sikowitz?" Cat asked shyly

"Yes, what is it Cat?" he answered

"Why are you always up before anyone else and gone before we woke up?"

"Well I love watching the sun rises! This is something so amazing! You should really come with me tomorrow morning to see it by yourself! Only then you'll be able to understand" he explained us

"We'll think about it" Jade answered

"Wait! If you were gone before anyone was up you probably … Hmm…" I began, not knowing how to end my sentence. What if he didn't see me sleeping outside after all!

"Yeah I saw that too" he answered, understanding my question

"And you don't want to know why?" I asked, quite surprised

"I think it's none of my business but if you wanna tell me I'm all ear"

"For the moment I think it's better if you don't know" I quickly answered

"Yeah probably" Jade added, winking at me

"I'm fine with that, as long as there isn't any problem between you, you can do whatever you want! I'm not here as your father, there are no rules with me!"

"Really? No rules?" Jade asked, mischievously

"Easy Jade!" he exclaimed "I meant that you can sleep wherever you want or date whoever you want" he paused a few seconds, glancing at me "But everything that involves drugs, alcohol, injuries or killing on purpose is completely forbidden! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah…" she sighed

"Oh come on Jadey, you can keep your scissors that's a good thing right?" Cat said cheerfully, hugging Jade by behind

"For the moment you are allowed to do so but next time you stab someone (or something), I'll take those too" Sikowitz warned her

"I didn't!" she shouted

"Sure" he answered, winking at Cat

"Time to eat everyone! Pizzas are ready!" Beck shouted, coming back from the improvised kitchen

"Yeeeeeah!" Cat exclaimed, running to the table

"Guess we should go" Sikowitz said, getting up from his chair and walking to join Cat, leaving just the two of us

"You coming?" I asked Jade, offering her a helping hand so that she could get up from the floor easily

"Yeah I'm starving" she answered, taking my hand, getting up and pecking my cheek quickly before walking to the table as well


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Cat's POV**

Those holidays are the best I've ever had! I mean of course I love being on holiday with my family, that's almost the only time we look like a real family, united and happy but being with your best friends in the world is just soooo cool! We can do whatever we want (almost) and we don't even have to follow some stupid rules that our parents always set up when we get somewhere. Plus, everybody likes each other now! Well maybe Jade and Beck are not at their best but at least Jade found someone that makes her really happy. Don't get me wrong, Beck didn't do anything to her, he just didn't make her as happy as she deserves to be. Anyway, I'm so happy for Jade and Tori, they're so cute together! I'm also very proud to be the only one who know for the moment. At least the only one who was told because I'm pretty sure that Sikowitz knows as well. Okay, I think I was taken away once again… Sorry?

Anyway we are about to leave for the 'special place' the boys found! I'm so so sooo excited! I wish that I could make Robbie talk but Beck and Andre must have a good hold on him because even after a hug, he didn't tell me! They just told us to take a swimsuit but we don't have any other hint or indication so I think it would be a surprise!

"Cat! You coming?" Jade shouted, walking toward the forest with the rest of the gang

"Of course I'm coming!" I answered, running to join them

Here we go!

"You're sure you still don't want to tell us where we're going?" Tori asked André

"Yeah sure, it won't be a surprise if we tell you" he winked at his best friend

"I know but I wanna know" she began to pout

"Stop complaining Vega!" Jade barked at her

Even if her mouth said something kinda mean, her eyes couldn't hide the love she felt when she looked at Tori. How do I know that? Easy! I know Jade since I'm 7 and believe me, once you get to know her it is very easy to read her emotions! They are written all over her!

"Are we going to get there soon? I'm tired of walking" Jade asked

"We left 5 minutes ago" Beck sighed

"Was I talking to you? I don't think so!"

"Well technically you weren't talking to anyone in particular" he explained

"We'll be there in one or two minute" Andre finally answered, trying to prevent another stupid fight

"Thanks" Jade mumbled

"Hey! What if you sing a song 'til we get there?" I suggested

"Sounds good to me" Tori answered with a smile

"Yeah! So what do you guys wanna sing?"

"What about Five Fingaz to the Face?" Robbie asked

"Yeah I love that song!" I exclaimed

"Scuse me for ruining everything but we are here!" Beck said

We all looked around but none of us saw anything fantastic, just trees, bushes and more trees…

"So that's it? You're wonderful place you were so excited about? A fucking forest?!" Jade asked, beginning to be very angry, which was very understandable

"Chill down" Beck sighed

"What?!" she shouted walking toward him "You want me to chill down? Are you fucking serious Oliver?!"

She was now inches from him, with a finger pointing at his chest which, according to me, meant nothing good… But what could I do? With Jade, I've learnt to never try anything with her when she's angry and well, she was kind of angry at that time so I waited, hoping that she would calm down before doing something she may regret.

"Hmm Jade?" Tori tried "Maybe you shouldn't…"

"Stay out of this Tori!" Beck interrupted

Whoa… I didn't think that Beck would me the one to say something! He usually just shut up even if something really bother him so hearing him say that really surprised me! Moreover he didn't say this to Robbie or Rex (which would have been totally understandable) or to Jade (which would have been understandable too) but to Tori, the always so calm and gentle girl who also did everything to help him when he needed it! What was going on with him? I mean I know that he and Jade broke up but still, it's not a reason to shut Tori up like that, she was just trying to help and avoid another stupid fight!

"Scuse me what?" Jade shouted to him

Oh oh… Jade didn't seem to appreciate this little outburst either…

"What is going on with you? Since when are you friend with Tori?" he asked her, more surprised than angry

"Nothing's going on with me, you are the one who told Tori to stay out of this when she was just trying to help you!" she shouted, walking even closer to him

"Okay Jade" Tori decided to interrupt them "Maybe you should drop it now" she suggested gently, grabbing on her arm and pulling her away from Beck

Surprisingly Jade didn't resist and even followed her away from the group so that they cannot be heard

**Jade's POV**

"Look Jade I don't know what's going on with Beck and I agree that he went too far but I really don't want you to fight today and certainly not over me" she explained calmly

"Kay…" I mumbled

Actually, I just wanted to rip the head of this bastard off but it seemed to mean a lot for Tori so I agreed anyway.

"Thanks" she says softly before looking toward the group and gently kissing my cheek before heading toward them.

"Okay guys" I heard her say when she reached them "So what is this special place you wanted to take us?"

"Right there" Andre said, pointing behind him at the trees

"Trees!" Cat shouted excitedly

"Yeah such a wonderful thing" I said, rolling my eyes on my way toward them

"Well if you are happy with the trees you can stay here but the place right behind them is way more interesting!" Robbie explained

"Can I go?" Cat asked, bouncing in front of him

"Sure Little Red" Andre answered

"Yeaaaah!" she shouted, running toward the trees and moving the leaves to see what was behind them "Oh my god that's wonderful! Jade, Tori you absolutely have to see that"

Suddenly, I'm dragged by a very excited redhead to a bunch of trees

"Okay Cat, calm down a little you know that…" I began but quickly shut up when I saw what was the so mysterious thing hidden behind the trees "Whoa!" was he only thing I could manage to say

"Speechless?" I heard Andre asked teasingly

"Kinda yeah" I answered once I recovered from the shock "How did you guys find such an amazing place?"

"Oh you know…" Robbie began "we were just walking around"

"He looked on his PearPad" Rex shouted, his mouth being quickly covered but it was too late

"Shut up!" Robbie cried "Okay, I did look on my PearPad but it's a really cool place isn't it?" he tried to explain

"Yeah really cool" Tori said, walking toward us "So how do we get here? I mean do we have to cut of the trees or something?"

"There's a path right here" Beck sighed

"Well sorry for disturbing you" I said, throwing him a death glare while making my way to access to the path

"Anyway" Tori exclaimed, certainly to prevent another fight "why don't we all go and enjoy our day?"

"Sure" Andre answered "wait, where is Cat?"

"She was right in front of me two minutes ago" I answered, turning around trying to find her

"You guys comin'?" we heard her shout

"Where are you?" Robbie asked, visibly very worried

"In the water, hurry up"

We all make our way here and saw her already in her bright pink swimsuit, playing in the water, waiting for us to go in as well

In less than two minutes, they were all in the water, giggling and splashing each other

"Aren't you coming Jade?" Tori asked me

"Hmm No thanks I'm good staying here"

"Jade never comes into the water" Beck deadpanned

"Why so?" Tori asked, turning to me

"No reason" I mumbled "I'm just gonna head to this big rock over there" I explained quickly before making my way to the rock's foot and beginning my ascension. I quickly reached the top of the rock and sit, letting my legs hang

Great! Now there are all having fun while I'm just sitting here, waiting for us to get tired and finally be able to go back to the camp! I mean, I could just go back to the camp by myself now but what's the difference between waiting at the camp or here? At least from the top of this rock I can enjoy the wonderful sight right behind me. Just in case you were wondering (which I'm sure you do) I'm actually sitting right on top of a giant rock overwhelming a wonderful waterfall. Right under this waterfall is a huge lake where my 'friends' are playing like 4 years old children. When I say 'friends' I mean my favorite little redhead, that weirdo and his puppet, Andre, the bastard who used to be my boyfriend and of course my wonderful and very hot girlfri-… Wait where is she?

"Hey Jade" I heard behind me

* * *

**I'm really sorry I took so long to update but I didn't feel like writing 'til yesterday ^^ (I know it's really a lame excuse but that's the truth) So anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know, there's nothing really exciting in this chapter but here it is! I don't know if I should write longer chapter? Tell me what you think ;) I'll try to uupdate chapter 15 within the next 10 days (I tend to write a lot when I am in my car) Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews, it means a lot to me! I didn't have the time to proof read so excuse me for any mistake ;) **

**Please let me know what you think! Bye guys ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tori's POV**

"Hey Jade" I said when I finally reached the top of the giant rock Jade was sat on

She turned around to look at me, apparently surprised to see someone

"Tori you scared me!"

"Sorry" I mumbled, sitting next to her

"Why are you all wet and breathless?" she asked turning her head toward me

"Well see that lake right under you? I happened to go in it but then I decided to climb that giant rock to go and check on my wonderful girlfriend" I explained with a big smile plastered on my face

"Well that's really sweet of you but I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong about your oh so lucky girlfriend" she sighed looking at the lake under us

"Jade" I whispered, placing my right arm around her waist and pulling her to me "You don't seem to be okay"

"I am" she shouted back defensively

"Liar!" I exclaimed "You know, if you don't wanna talk about it it's fine but don't pretend you are fine when it's obvious that there's something bugging you" I said calmly

"I know" she sighed "I just can't"

"What can't you do?" I enquired softly, taking her hand in mine

"Well when I was little, we were in vacation with my family"

I nod, motioning for her to continue with her story

"And my little brother wanted to go to the ocean but my parents thought it was dangerous and wouldn't let us go so one morning, while my parents were still asleep, I woke up my brother and took him to the ocean but then…"

That's just then that I saw that there were tears running down her cheek and she began sobbing

"Shhh Jade I'm here" I whispered in her hear, placing my left arm around her as well and pulling her on my lap

She placed her head in the crook of my neck and hold onto me for dear life, sobbing even more than before

I resumed whispering in her hear to calm her down, rubbing her back and kissing her cheek

"I'm sorry" she chocked between sobs

"Don't" I reassured her "I'm here for you no matter what"

"Thanks" she whispered kissing my neck

After another five minutes, she finally calmed down but didn't let go of me (which I wasn't complaining at all)

"So I took my brother to the ocean-" she resumed her story

"It's okay Jade you don't need to do that" I reassured her

She straightened up to look at me, still sitting on my lap

"I really want you to know Tori" she whispered

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to pressure her in saying things she might regret

"Yeah" she nodded "I've kept this for me way too long"

I smiled, quite proud that I would be the first one to know about the story which seems to mean so much to Jade.

"So" she resumed, placing her head on my shoulder and taking my hands into hers to play with my fingers "I took my brother to the ocean and it was really cool because we were alone on the beach. We went into the water and began playing. There was a lot of waves and it was really fun cause we could jump into the waves while they were rolling so that we were able to go very far into them. We decided to do a little competition with my brother and threw ourselves in the same wave to see who could go the furthest but when I looked around me, I wasn't able to see my brother anymore…"

She began crying again so I placed my arms back around her to let her know that I'm here for her

"Take your time Jade" I whispered "I'm not going anywhere"

"I went … back to where we were … and found him … under the water" she continued between her sobs "So I dragged him toward … the beach but … he wasn't breathing anymore…"

I found myself pulling her into me even more

"I cried for help and … tried to resuscitate him … but it was … too late … and … and he …" she tried to explain

"That's okay Jade you don't have to say it, I'm here" I said to her, rubbing her back again

"He's dead" she whispered, more to herself than to me "He's dead because of me…" she burst into tears

"Don't say that! Don't even think about it" I reassured her "Nothing of this was your fault"

"I was the one to take him to the ocean when my parents told us we can't because it was too dangerous! I was the one who did that to him!" she shouted, jumping onto her feet and wiping angrily the tears streaming down her face

"It was an accident!" I answered, getting up as well

"You weren't there! How do you know?"

"You just told me" I said calmly, taking her hands in mine "You wanted to make your brother happy and you did it against your parents will, knowing that they'll be angry but you did it anyway because your brother was more important to you than your parents decision. There was an accident and I'm really sorry for you but I will not let you blame yourself for that! I just can't…"

I felt Jade really close to me and saw her bring her hands to my cheek and begin to wipe the tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't noticed I was crying nor why I was crying, she was the one who lost her brother, I shouldn't be the one crying right now!

"I'm sorry" I sobbed, wrapping my arms around her neck

"Don't" she whispered "I'm sorry for my little outburst, it's just that… well you know…"

"Yeah…"

"And I hate being in such a state, you know feeling weak and everything" she explained, looking down to her feet

I bring my hand up under her chin so that she can look at me

"You're not weak Jade" I said, looking straight into her blue green eyes "You're the strongest person I know! Don't ever think that you're weak…" I finished in a whisper

She didn't answer but squeezed me one last time before letting me go

"Maybe we should head back to the dumb squad" she suggested

"Don't say that!" I shouted on a faux angry ton, punching her playfully in the arm "They're not all that dumb" I winked at her before turning around to make my way down the giant rock

"Whoa Vega!" she exclaimed, following me "I never thought I'd see the day when you would say such a bad word!" she said with a smirk

"Guess you're rubbing on me" I replied

"Finally…" she sighed, sounding relieved

We climbed the rest of the way down and headed toward the lake where we left the rest of the group but when we get here, they weren't there anymore

"Where are they?" Jade asked behind me

"I don't know, I was up there with you" I said, turning toward her

"Cat!" she shouted "if you get out of here right night I'll buy you that big stuff unicorn you saw at the mall last week!"

"Do you really think they are hiding?"

"No but I wanted to check anyway" she answered

"Okay, so… What do we do now?" I asked "Do you know how to get back to the camp?"

"No" she mumbled, looking at the floor "I assume you don't either?"

"Well no, I didn't think we would have to come back on our own…" I sighed

"Come on it shouldn't be that hard to find our way there" she exclaimed, grabbing on my wrist and dragging me into the forest

"Jade are you sure of what you're doing?" I asked, getting worried

"Do you trust me?" she asked, stopping and turning around to face me

"Of course I do!' I exclaimed "It's just that I don't wanna spend the night out here it's really cold and I didn't bring any sweater or anything"

"Neither do I! Come on, get your ass here so that we can get back to them before it's dark!" she shouted, resuming her walk through the forest

"Jade wait for me" I cried, running to catch up on her

"What are you afraid of Vega it's not even dark yet" she teased

"I'm not afraid" I mumbled

"If you say so" she sighed, apparently not believing a word of what I said "Come on then" she said, taking my hand firmly

I gripped on her for dear life, even if I doubt she would have let me go. She was right, I'm really freaked out right now!

**Okay guys! Turned out I wrote even faster than I thought! Hope you'll like this chapter as well ;) Let me know what you think/expect ... Thanks for everything! You have no idea how much your reviews, follows and favorites meanto me !**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN : Would you guys like longer chapters? Let me know about that ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**\- Chapter 16: Jade's POV -**

We finally managed to get back to the camp alive! At first, I didn't see anyone and thought that they must have leave to finally look for us but I quickly found out that I was completely wrong, they were just playing a stupid game in the boys' tent!

"Jadey! Tori!" Cat shouted when we made our way through the tent' entrance, pulling the both of us into a tight group hug "I was so worried you were lost into the wood"

"Really?" I asked, pulling back from the hug to see her nod "So why didn't you come to look for us?! We almost died in there!"

She looked around, as if she wanted to make sure no one could hear what she was about to say but of course, the tent was not a palace and everyone could hear so she took my hand and Tori's to lead us to our tent.

"Okay Cat what's the big deal?" Tori asked with a worried look

"First of all, I want you to know that nothing is my fault" she began with an ashamed face, lolling down at the floor

Oh my god… What did she do?

"What did you do?" Tori asked, as if she was reading my mind

"Promise me you won't be angry at me" she almost whispered, finally facing us

"Look Kitty Cat" I tried to reassure her "I'm sorry I reacted that way but why didn't any of you wait for us at the lake? Or even came to look for us when you arrived at the camp?" I asked as calmly as I could

"If I tell you, you promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise" I said, looking straight into her eyes to let her know that I meant it

Tori nodded in agreement

"Kay kay" she agreed "So Beck saw that Tori went after you at the lake and he became suspicious when neither of you came back so he went to investigate and he saw that you were crying and that Tori was holding you…"

That bastard… He's going to pay for that!

"Did he heard anything?" Tori asked

"No, he was too far away to hear what you were saying but when he came back he was really angry and he told us to leave immediately. I wanted to stay and wait for you to come back but he gripped my wrist and dragged me to the camp, telling me to shut up if I didn't want him to make me regret so I did what he said" she told us, looking ashamed again

"He is so going to regret that" I mumbled, making my way toward the exit of the tent to say a few words to the thing that used to be my boyfriend but I was stopped by someone gripping on my wrist. I turned around to see Tori looking at me worriedly

"Jade you can't do that" she said softly, pulling me toward her

"Why so?" I barked, trying to escape her grape "That son of a bitch spied on us, he told it to everyone and he kidnapped and threatened my best friend!"

"I know but hitting the shit out of him won't help anything"

"Who said I was planning on hitting him?"

"Jade" she warned "Believe me or not but I know you and when you are that angry you do things you often regret"

"She's right Jade" Cat interrupted "you should try to calm down a bit before going to see him"

"Let me go!" I barked, failing again to escape her

"No way" she said calmly but firmly, wrapping her arms around my waist to pull me into a hug

"That doesn't work with me Vega" I whispered into her ear, trying my best to resist the urge to wrap my arm around her as well

"Oh really?" she asked, not believing a word of what I just said

"Really" I nodded

"And what if I do that?" she asked teasingly, placing soft kisses on my neck and gently rubbing my back with her right hand

"Well... maybe that could work" I admitted, placing my hands on her hips and crashing my lips on hers

"That's what I was thinking" she whispered against my lips

"Hmm… guys?" Cat tried shyly "I'm sorry to interrupt… I think I'm just going to go back to the boys" she said apparently embarrassed, making her way to exit

I pulled back from Tori and grab on her arm before she was out

"There's no way you're going back there" I stated

"But what about Robbie and Andre?"

"They are strong enough to defend themselves if Beck tries something! I mean Andre is strong enough to defend the both of them" I smirked

"And I'm sure Beck won't do anything to them" Tori added, coming by my side "You're staying with us little red"

"That's okay, I'll let you alone so that you can… have fun?" she said, more like a question

I tried to hide the smile threatening to appear

"That's okay Cat we can 'have fun' even if you're here" she winked "It might be even funnier if you're here"

That was too much for me and I burst into laughter (**AN**: does that mean anything? ^^)

"What's going on with you?" Cat asked with a hint of worry in her voice

"Nothing" I managed to say "It's just that…"

I wasn't able to speak anymore or to stand up without threatening to collapse at any moment so I moved to lay on my 'bed' where I sank my head into my pillow to stifle my laughter. I quickly felt someone lying next to me, probably Tori. I looked up from my pillow to find both Cat and Tori sitting next to me, watching me with a worried look

"What's going on?" I asked on a more serious tone "You look like you've just seen a monster"

"Are you sure you're okay Jade?" Tori asked, placing a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah it's just that I was thinking of you 'having fun' with Cat cause you know…" the laughter took me back

"Because you having fun with Cat isn't as awkward?" she asked

"Well this isn't the same" I explained on a more serious tone

"Why so?"

"Cause it would not be the first time" I simply said

"What?!" she shouted

"I'm out now!" Cat exclaimed, running out of the tent before I could do anything to stop her

"What's that all about?"

"No big deal" I explained

"I thought that… You told me Cat was just your best friend!" she exclaimed

"That's what I told you and that's the truth, I have absolutely no feelings for Cat"

"Why did you kiss her then?"

"I wanted to make sure I was … you know, into girls" I mumbled

"Really?"

"Yeah" I nodded "the only one I have true feelings for is you" I whispered in her ear, pulling her over me so that she is now straddling me, my hands around her waist, keeping her from moving even if I doubt she would go anywhere at that moment

"Jade" she whispered between kisses

"Hmm"

"She should…really…go check…on Cat" she managed to say

"That can wait" I whispered back, not wanting to let her go

"Jade" she said again, trying to sit up

"But I don't want you to go" I whined

"That's really cute of you but we should really go check on her" she finally managed to squirm out of my grasp and off the bed

"Never call me cute again!"

"What are you gonna if that happens?" she teased

"I wouldn't want to know" I replied

"Is that so?" she asked and I nodded "Okay, I'm out" she said before making her way to exit the tent

"Come back here" I shouted

"Are you going to tell me?" she inquired

"Sure" I sighed "just come here, I don't want everyone to know"

She made her way toward the bed

"Closer" I commanded

She leaned on the bed so that her head is now inches for mine

"Closer" I whispered into her ear

She leaned even closer, her breath tickling my neck

"So?" she asked "What are you gonna do if I call you cute?"

I just grabbed her face and pulled her toward mine to kiss her lips one more time. She quickly pulled away, catching that I wasn't going to tell her anything

"I think I'll call you that more often if that's the way I'm treated afterwards" she winked before exiting the tent to check if Cat was still alive

The effect that girl has on me is just too much… How are we supposed to live with that?! Guess I'll find out soon enough…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Tori's POV**

As soon as I exited the tent, I was greeted by something I didn't think would ever happen. Beck and Cat were making out just a few feet away from me, Cat trapped between Beck and the table while his hands were sliding under her shirt.

I was about to turn around and just head back in the tent, trying to forget about that because after all, they can do whatever they want when I saw Cat's hand trying to push Beck back. Of course it didn't do anything because of Cat's lack of strength. I caught up that she wasn't willing to kiss Beck but what could I do? I wasn't strong enough to pull him away or let alone make him move… So I went to the only person I know would have an effect on him. Jade.

She was still lying on the bed, her eyes on the ceiling, I mean it's not really a ceiling but anyway!

"Jade! I need you come on!" I shouted at her, tearing her out of her daydream (**AN**: Is that how we say it?)

"Yeah just w-" she stopped when she saw that it was really an emergency "What happened?" she asked while getting up and following me out

I didn't need to answer the question since she saw what she needed to see as soon as she was out and didn't lose a second to walk over and pull Beck back with so much strength that I wondered how he could still be on his feet. She then punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground. She was about to kick him but I stopped her from doing so by putting my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around so quickly that I was actually surprised.

"Jade" I said softly "I think he's had enough"

She didn't look convinced, anger still shining in her eyes. Even though I knew she wasn't angry at me, she really scared me!

"You should go check on Cat, I'll take care of him" I reassured her

Suddenly, the anger in her eyes dissipated and she all but ran to where Cat was, sitting on the floor next to the table with tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Kitty Cat" I heard her say "I'm here now"

She helped her up and hugged her before picking her up and carrying her to the tent while I was keeping an eye on the blooding boy, still lying on the floor.

"Tori!" she called "Can you stay with Cat a minute? I need to finish something"

"Jade" I tried "Maybe you should stop there-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped

I felt tears coming up, she's never been that harsh with me. I mean, yeah she had but that was before… I didn't want her to see me like this so I just got up and ran to the tent where I began crying as soon as I was in.

"Tori?" Cat asked softly as to not freak me out

"I'm so sorry Cat" I apologized, looking at her "I shouldn't be the one crying here, what he did to you was just …"

"That's okay" she reassured "I mean, it was just a kiss. What happened to you?"

"It was not just a kiss Cat!"

"I know, I just don't want to think about this anymore" she looked at the ground

"Sure?" I asked lifting her chin so that she could look at me in the eyes

She nodded so I let it drop. If she didn't want to talk about it, it was fine with me as long as she was okay. She could always talk about it later with Jade. Jade … Tears began burning my eyes again, I couldn't see anything but I felt Cat's arms wrap tenderly around me.

She didn't say anything, she didn't ask any questions. She just hugged me, tracing small patterns on my back while whispering comforting words in my ear.

I took me a few minutes to stop my sobbing before I finally pull away from her to be able to see her face.

"Listen Cat I-" I began

"That's okay Tori, you don't have to tell me" she smiled

"It's not like that" I sighed "It's just that you're gonna think this is stupid"

"Just tell me what it is" she smiled, sitting on the bed behind her and patting the space next to her.

I went over the bed and sit where I was told before explaining her Jade's little outburst.

"I'm sorry Tori" she said sincerely "I'm sure Jade was just pissed off, she didn't mean to yell at you"

"You're probably right"

"Of course I'm right" she exclaimed, feigning to be hurt by what I just said "Now get up and go find her!"

"I'm not sure I want to see what she is doing to Beck right now"

"What do you mean?"

I was about to reply when I heard Beck scream. I got up and ran out of the tent, Cat right behind me.

I was prepared to anything but that… Beck was tied up to a chair and Jade was standing right in front of him with a pair of scissors in her hand. I know what you're going to say: that was predictable! But Jade wasn't planning on making Beck suffer, well yeah but not in a really painful way… She was cutting his hair in such a way that he would have to shave his head completely if he doesn't want to be awful.

'Great way to make him pay' I thought. Even though I didn't want Jade to take revenge on Beck, I was quite happy that she did that!

"Cat!" Jade called, bringing me back to reality "Come over here"

She put the scissors in her hand and throw a 'Have fun!' before walking up to me, taking my hand and leading me back towards the trees.

She didn't say anything, and I didn't either until we came to a stop, a little further into the wood.

"Listen Tori" she took a deep breath "I'm sorry for what I said, I was just so angry at Beck and I…I just-"

"That's okay" I said, seeing she wasn't able to continue but understanding what she meant anyway "I won't say that it didn't hurt because it did but I understand"

"I'm so sorry Tori" she whispered before bursting into tears

I walked towards her and place my arms around her shoulder, placing my head in the crook of her neck. She placed her arms around my waist in response and shocked out a "Thank you" between sobs.

"I'm here" I whispered against her skin "It's over now, everything's going to be fine"

We stayed like this a few more minutes before she pulled away, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"We have to go. I want to check on Cat" she looked at me for approbation

"Sure" I nodded "Let's go"

I took her hand and we walk back to the camp where de guys were now out of their tent, laughing at a pitiful Beck and an over-excited Cat.

I was about to let go Jade's hand before the guys noticed but I felt her squeeze it so I hold on to it to give me the courage I needed and I walk with her to the boys.

"Okay" I began, taking a deep breath "So, I have something to tell you"

Andre's look fell on our intertwined hands and a smile crept on his face

"No way!" he exclaimed "You guys are finally together!"

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Jade asked, looking at him suspiciously

"Well… You know, you've been turning around the other since you practically met" he mumbled, looking down at his feet that were suddenly much more interesting than us

"What?" I shouted "That's not true"

"Oh come on Tor" Jade said mischievously "It was obvious to everyone that you had a crush on me since day one" she winked

"Okay so first of all it was since day 2 but it is not the moment nor the place to talk about it!" I exclaimed

"Robbie are you okay?" I heard Cat asked

I looked at Robbie and saw him open-mouthed, his eyes were wide and staring at Jade and I' hands. He was obviously in shock and who wouldn't be.

"Robbie!" Jade barked, bringing him back to reality

"Yeah … That's awesome" he throw us a weird smile and walk back to his tent before zipping the entrance.

"Well that was weird" Andre said, looking amused by the situation "Anyway, I'm so happy for you Chica! Not that I'm not happy for you Jade but you know… I think I'll go with Robbie"

I turned to Jade and saw her signature smirk, the smirk that I love so much. I couldn't resist it and leaned in to peck her lips

"So I was right! You do are a dyke!" Beck exclaimed

That was the thing that made Jade explode, she let go off my hand, snatch the scissors from Cat and put them right next to Beck's throat

"Call me or my girlfriend one more time and I can promise you that's the last thing you'll be saying" she threw him an icy glare "And I can assure you that if you touch Cat again I will make sure you will never have a kid!"

With that, she turned around, took Cat's hand then mine and led us both into our tent. Nobody spoke, too afraid to say the wrong thing.

Five minutes passed. Still nothing. This is becoming really uncomfortable.

Suddenly, I heard a giggle coming from Cat. She tried to hide it but failed miserably and burst into laugh (**AN**: Does that mean anything?)

"What's so funny?" Jade asked, as surprised as me by that outburst

"I just… I thought of Beck… Of the girls' reactions… Because…" She tried to explain between laughs "Now he'll have … to shave his head"

That was all she managed to say before rolling onto her back because of her laughing

I turned to Jade and saw that she was trying not to laugh but she too failed. That's when the image of Beck with no hair came to my mind and that was it.

We laughed so loud I was surprised nobody came to check on us. We only stopped when we were too exhausted to continue and fell asleep quickly.

That was an interesting day!

**I'm so sorry to stop here, I know the end sucks but I have to go to bed and I really wanted to update this chapter tonight so here you go! I took forever to update and I'm sorry but I couldn't find what to right ^^ thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, review or just read the story, it means the world to me! **

**Let me know what you think! Later haters**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Jade's POV**

"Is everybody ready?" Sikowitz asked

"Sure" "Yes" "Ready" came from all of us

Since the little incident with Beck, we all agreed that it was probably wiser to go back to town before something really bad happens.

"I'm still gonna miss this" Tori whispered in my ear

She was in the middle seat, leaning into me with Cat on her other side

"Me too" I whispered back, caressing her cheek

"Are we going to be okay?" she asked more seriously, almost looking worried

"Sure! I don't wanna hide anything anymore"

"Good! You're sleeping with me tonight" she said loud enough only for me and maybe Cat to hear

I gave her a suggestive look and as I predicted, she became bright red

"I… This is not… You know what, stay at yours" she stated as she sat up again

"Oh come on Tor don't be such a prude!" I exclaimed, a little louder than I intended to

I turned around to see if any of the guys had noticed but luckily they didn't seem to be aware of my conversation with Tori, or at least they didn't care

"And besides" I leaned into her to whisper in her ear "we're both old enough for that"

I sat up again and winked, only causing her to gasp and turn three shades redder than she already was. I heard a giggle and immediately turned to Cat, trying to stifle her laughing miserably. I wasn't so discrete after all but anyway!

Cat's laugh became more and more evident and soon enough I found myself laughing along. I didn't even try to hide it which is what I usually do, I didn't want to be that sad and dark person I always appeared to be anymore, I wanted and still want everyone to see the true me, the person I've denied for years, the one who was not only in a relationship but in love and not with anyone, with a girl who loves me back. I've never felt this happy and I've never been this true to myself but I didn't care anymore about what other people could think, if they don't like me for who I really am then damn them, the majority of them didn't like me anyway!

"I love it when you're this happy" Tori interrupted my thoughts

I turned to look at her, she wasn't blushing anymore but smiling from ear to ear with a look in her eyes that I could only recognize as true happiness, she seemed really sincere.

"Well, better get used to it" I said with a wink

Her smile grew even bigger, if it was possible, and nothing could make me happier! I don't know what's coming next, but it could only get better…

**xX - - - Xx**

**I'm really sorry for such a bad ending, I just didn't feel like it but I wanted to give you the 'end' of this story because, well I owe it to you, I think... Anyway, I intend to write a sequel but I will need your ideas/requests ... Please let me know what I should do/ what you expect by reviewing or sending me a PM! **

**Thanks to all for joining me on this, I can't even express how grateful I am!**

**Hopefully, you'll hear from me soon, I'll post you the link to the sequel in this story as soon as it's done !**

**Thanks again and have a good day!**

**LizAri27**


End file.
